A two-day Chemical Glycobiology Symposium is being organized by Assistant Professor Xi Chen (PI)[unreadable] from the Department of Chemistry at the University of California, Davis, Professor Peng George Wang[unreadable] (co-organizer) from the Departments of Biochemistry and Chemistry at the Ohio State University, and Dr.[unreadable] Randall Halcomb (co-organizer) from Gilead Sciences. The symposium will be held on September 10-11,[unreadable] 2006 during the 232nd American Chemical Society National Meeting at San Francisco, CA. Four half-day[unreadable] meetings covering four special topics on chemical glycobiology have been planned, including: (1) Inhibition[unreadable] of carbohydrate processing enzymes; (2) Oligosaccharide- & Polysaccharide- based pharmaceuticals; (3)[unreadable] Carbohydrate-based vaccines; and (4) Glycolipid/Glycoprotein based biopharmaceuticals. Twenty five[unreadable] scientists from Academia, Industry, and NIH have confirmed to speak at the symposium. Talks to be[unreadable] presented will span from basic biomedical research, through applied research, to conduct of clinical trials.[unreadable] Carbohydrate-containing structures play pivotal roles in many physiologically and pathologically[unreadable] important processes, including cellular recognition and communication, bacterial and viral infection,[unreadable] development, tumor metastasis, etc. Understanding the important roles of carbohydrates is critical to control[unreadable] and prevent many diseases caused by human infectious agents. With the rapid advance in glycobiology and[unreadable] carbohydrate chemistry, many possible pharmaceutical applications of carbohydrate-based materials are[unreadable] merging. However, carbohydrates-based drug development lags far behind the advance of basic science.[unreadable] The major objective of the Chemical Glycobiology Symposium is to establish strong connections between[unreadable] carbohydrate-based basic science and pharmaceutical application. Three specific aims are: 1, to bring[unreadable] together scientists in the carbohydrate and glycobiology fields, ranging from established investigators from[unreadable] academia, industry (including both small biotech and big pharmaceutical companies), and NIH, as well as[unreadable] young investigators, postdoctoral researchers, graduate students, and undergraduate students, in a[unreadable] symposium format to present and discuss recent advances of carbohydrate chemistry and glycobiology and[unreadable] their application in drug discovery and development; 2, to attract scientists in related chemistry fields, such[unreadable] as medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, analytical chemistry, chemical education, chemical information,[unreadable] computation chemistry, industrial and engineering chemistry, organic chemistry, physical chemistry, polymer[unreadable] chemistry, chemical toxicology, etc. to the carbohydrate chemistry and glycobiology fields by presenting the[unreadable] symposium in the American Chemical Society National Meeting setting; 3, to share information to[unreadable] non-meeting participants and to educate others by publishing a book in American Chemical Society[unreadable] Symposium Series.